youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
SPY Fox
SPY Fox is a fictional spy and the main protagonist in the SPY Fox series. Originating in 1997, SPY Fox has been in a total of five games, three of which are of the Junior Adventure series. He makes cameo appearances in Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse, Putt-Putt Travels Through Time, Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell, Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise, Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening, and Pajama Sam's Sock Works. He has been voiced by Bob Zenk and Mike Madeoy. History ''Dry Cereal'' The game is an adventure game centered around the fictional island of Acidophilus in Greece. The villain in this game is William the Kid, the CEO of the Nectar of the Goats (N.O.G.) Corporation tries to eliminate cow's milk from the earth by kidnapping cows and his rival, Mr. Udderly, the president and CEO of Amalgamated Moo Juice Incorporated. Kid plans to capture the cows, frame them and eventually take over the dairy world. ''Some Assembly Required'' The game is an adventure game centered around the World's Fair. The villain in this game is Napoleon LeRoach, the leader of the Society of Meaningless Evil, Larceny, Lying and Yelling (S.M.E.L.L.Y.) tries to disrupt the fair by using an evil Dogbot, a 1000/1 scale robot capable of destroying the fairgrounds. ''Operation Ozone'' The game centers around SPY Fox on a world wide mission. The villain in this game is Poodles Galore, the self-proclaimed "Queen of Cosmetics". Poodles has sent a giant aerosol satellite into orbit to destroy the planet's ozone layer, so everyone will have no choice but to purchase her latest sunscreen, making her fabulously rich and bringing her to the top of the cosmetics world. ''Cheese Chase'' Russian Blue steals the famous Limburger cheese from a museum. In 100 levels, SPY Fox rides various vehicles like a water bike and a motorcycle and gets around goons by throwing bananas and plungers at them. Along the way, Fox picks up oil cans to run the bike and stray pieces of cheese. On the final level, he gets the cheese back from Russian Blue. ''Hold the Mustard'' This game is an arcade game centered nowhere in particular. The evil King Konglomerate, maker of fine mustards, is fed up with poor sales of mustard over ketchup. He plans to send his robots to capture all the tomatoes in the world and launch them into a black hole. Its up to SPY Fox to fly in his Mulitple Environment SPY Ship, (M.E.S.S.) and stop King Konglomerate's robots from stealing all the tomatoes in the world. Quotes * "I'm on my way, Chief." * "Splendid!" * "Ah, Monkey Penny. Now this is a real TV dinner." * "(Coughs) So much for Sneaky Spy manuver #37!" * "Well, of course it's smelly if you got it out of a trash can. You need a hobby." * "A toothbrush! And I sure could use one after that airplane meal." * "I'm in no mood to tickle the ivory now." * " 'Tanks' but...no 'tanks'." * "I'm in there like swimwear." Appearance SPY Fox is an anthropomorphic red fox, normally seen wearing a white tuxedo, black pants, and a black bowtie. He does not wear shoes. He has a large tail with a pastel-colored tip. Personality In the original US version, SPY Fox is largely meant to be an imitation of Maxwell Smart, the lead character of the 1960's television comedy series Get Smart. This is visible in his high nasal voice and his occasional use of Smart's catchphrases, his voice is also similar to Inspector Gadget from the 80's television series. Like Smart, he is a bit clueless and bumbling at times, but usually he is clever, resourceful, and generally talented in his work, often becoming overconfident. However, in the UK dub of the games, SPY Fox is shown to be much more suave and well-poised, mimicking his inspiration of James Bond. In the US version of the games, he often introduces himself using James Bond's catchphrase when the latter introduces himself. He plays Aladdin in SPY Foxladdin He plays Adult Simba in The Fox King (SPYFoxXBelle Productions Style) He plays Prince Phillip in Sleeping Belle (SPYFoxXBelle Productions Style) He plays Bernard in The Rescuers (SPYFoxXBelle Productions Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (SPYFoxXBelle Productions Style) Gallery HE Catalog Spy Fox Screen (1998-1999).jpg HE Catalog Spy Fox Screen (1999) (V1).jpg HE Catalog Spy Fox Screen (2000-2001).jpg SPY Fox Wallpaper 1.png|Official wallpaper featuring SPY Fox. SPY Fox Wallpaper 2.png|Another wallpaper featuring SPY Fox. 4827782_88745af4cf8af045ac2fb7ea25bb13fb.png|Spy Fox trying to brush his teeth Large-4-640x350.jpg|Spy Fox with Waltz Music 03205.png|Spy Fox and Russian Blue Spy Fox In The N.O.G. Security Camera.jpg Large-2-640x350.jpg|Spy Fox in Yellow Jumpsuit Trivia * SPY Fox makes a cameo appearance in one of the Pajama Sam books. * His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Characters Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" Characters Category:SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" Characters Category:SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" Characters Category:SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" Characters Category:SPY Fox Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Kind Characters Category:Animals